The Runaway Mission
by nalunalusettingfiretokeys
Summary: Nastu,Lucy and happy leave the guild for a unknown reason. Only Master knows why,but he can't tell anyone. Travel along with the trio as they travel around for whatever reason. Caution contains: Adventure,Romance,Action,Mystery.
1. The start

4:00am

I looked at my apartment one last time, everything seems so empty even though I hadn't taken much with me. I walked over to the door and grabbed the black handle of my suitcase, heaving a heavy sigh, I flipped off the lights and closed the door behind me as I walked out for what seemed like the very last time.

As I pulled my belongings with me while I walked down the nearly empty road, my mind played memories of them. I smiled sadly at all the fun and even sad times we shared, but I guess all that would be ending for quite a while.

I spotted the person I was looking for leaning on a lamppost, he seemed to be deep in thought but his head snapped up once he heard my footsteps.

"Hey." He mumbled. I glanced over at him and saw that his face showed the same emotion that I had, sadness.

"Hi." I mumbled back to him.

We walked to the train station together in silence, I guess I wasn't the only one with a lot on my mind. Once we arrived, we showed the man at the train entrance our tickets and then boarded the train. There weren't many people on board since it was still pretty early, but we chose to sit all the way in the back to avoid any socializing with others.

"Hey," He nudged me to the side a little and flashed a smile, interrupting my saddened thoughts. "We'll see them again."

"Thanks." I said. I felt his head in my lap and then something furry was leaning on my arm, I smiled.

The doors closed and the train started to move. After watching the station slowly moving away, I thought of them once more and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

At the guild  
Masters P.O.V.  
9:00am

I read the letter she wrote for them aloud to everyone in the guild and they all had tears in their eyes, yes, even Gajeel. After sealing the letter back in the small envelope, I slowly walked back into my office. I sat down and placed it on my desk and stared at the paper for a long time. After several moments, I spoke my thoughts aloud:

"Return safely...Natsu and Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! This is Chapter two of the run away mission. This chapter was wrote by

8XxAnimexX8.

Disclaimer:I, nor does XxAnimexX, own Fairy tail.

Week 1

11:30am

"I think we're lost." I frowned, reading the map closely. "Maybe another train?"

I looked from the map, to the other sheet of paper in my hand. The train we had boarded had been the wrong one thanks to Natsu's poor scheduling, so we then had gone on various train rides.

"We're not lost." Natsu insisted. "And no more trains, please."

"It's not my fault we had to go through this," I reminded him. "If anything, I should have planned the whole thing so we could get back quicker, I'm already feeling kind of homesick."

"I'm sure the next stop would be it!" He assured me, ignoring his pre-motion sickness. "And once we get there, I'll be sure to take care of things real quick, even though they marked it so high, doesn't mean I cant take it down!" He beamed.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed. "But the train doesn't leave for another thirty minutes," His stomach growled and the Exceed turned his eyes on me.

"No more fish, we'll run out of jewels at this rate." I looked away, determined not to lose my resolve.

The blue furball then continued on giving me puppy dog eyes that almost made me give in, but then I was able to resist when Natsu denied as well. I wasn't expecting him to say that he'd prefer to eat steak instead and then there to be a battle on what to eat. I opened my bag and glanced at what little amount of jewels we had left. I sighed.

"Fine, just this once." I slumped my shoulders and got off the train. "But I really want to get this mission out of the way..."

Looking at the paper again, I still couldn't believe that someone would be able to pay for what they had put down. The seemingly endless zeros following consecutively after one another taunted me, but then I remembered what kind of job it was and shoved it into the deepest depths of my bag. It still amazed me that Master allowed us to go.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew outside and Natsu joined him.

Things weren't going to be easy from now on, I plastered on a smile. But we'd get through this, no matter what.

Hope you liked it. If you have anything you wanna ask feel free to PM me. Baii XD


End file.
